


Soul Cake

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Food, Food Sex, Lemon Cakes, M/M, Sam's Birthday, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Sam’s 14-year-old brain is impatient and he doesn’t know how else to make this food thing work.  He's looked up as much information as he can, and nowhere does it say that it has worked or how it works.  He's starting to believe it really is an old wives tale.





	Soul Cake

Sam both loved and hated school with a passion. School was a look at the normality he always longed for. He was normal when he was there, and he loved learning. He always did his homework and sometimes random research because the school work couldn't always hold his attention. Often the work was too easy, his mind always hungry for more.

One day in his English class, his teacher talked about an old wives tale about soulmates. According to this particular story, if you ate something your soulmate made for you, it would be like nothing you'd ever eaten before. This was bizarre enough for Sam to begin looking for more information on these types of soulmates. He loved Dean with a passion and depth that hurt, and he knew in his heart that Dean just had to be his soulmate. 

From the research he had read, it almost sounded like a magic spell. Sam didn’t see any spell like it in any book he'd searched in, and maybe it seemed silly, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. Sam of course had grown up with Dean often fixing him food while their father hunted. He couldn’t remember any earth-shattering taste to anything. Most of it was kind of normal kid stuff that consisted of heating up something, rather than cooking. 

But still, Sam wasn’t entirely sure if Dean really knew how to cook; Sam was curious to see if he could get Dean to cook for him. It was not a request Sam regularly asked his brother to do. Dean just automatically cared for Sam. He turns the idea over in his mind for about two days before he gets the nerve to spring it on Dean, but just to be safe, he decides not tell him why he wants Dean to do it. Sam knows if he lets Dean know it’s an experiment, Dean won’t want to do it. He also knows if he tells Dean how he feels before he has some actual proof, he might be rejected. He doesn’t want to push Dean away. The food thing seems like the best way to get Dean to see if they really are meant to be together.

Sam paces in the bathroom after school, thinking of how to casually ask Dean to cook for him. He knows their dad will be gone on his latest hunting trip for a few weeks. They will be staying in a rented house for a while, so it's the perfect time to ask. Sam takes a few deep breaths and walks out, sweat trickling down his back as he tries to hold a casual smile on his face. He finds Dean in the living room feet up on the coffee table and watching TV. Dean doesn’t look up until he realizes Sam is just standing there staring at him.

“What?!” Dean looks bored and annoyed.

“Can, uh, you cook dinner now? I’m hungry.” Sam looks down at the floor shifting his feet his face turns red.

“Do I look like your butler dude?” Dean has a smart-ass smile but he looks confused.

“No. I'm just hungry..” Sam's shoulders hunch forward as he tries to think of a way to convince Dean.

“Whatever. I'm hungry too. But fair warning, this is not gonna become a regular thing.” Dean gets up and grumps into the kitchen. He still looks amused, which convinces Sam that Dean might secretly like to do this for Sam. Sam sighs, and wanders over to the couch to watch and wait. He's nervous enough to where he just fidgets and can’t pay attention to the TV. Before long, he starts to smell hot dogs and mac and cheese cooking. It's a nice smell, but he’s more than a little disappointed, wishing it was something more grown up, but hoping it will work on any food. Sam's praying that it will taste amazing, even if it is just Mac and cheese straight from the box. He begins to worry that he won’t be able to tell if it tastes amazing; he’’s used to eating stuff out of necessity, not because it tastes great. What if Dean can make it taste good just by being a decent cook? Maybe Sam will have to have the same thing a few times? He’s in the middle of working out how many times he might have to eat something made by Dean to make a comparison when Dean yells from the kitchen.

“Dinner Sammy.” Sam manages to shake himself out of his thoughts and hurries to the kitchen.

Dean carries a bowl of cut up hotdogs and mac and cheese to the living room, not even looking at Sam.

“Thanks Dean.” Sam watches him go and decides to eat in the kitchen, in case it sucks so he can make something else. He's so nervous, but he takes a big forkful anyway, closing his eyes as he puts it in his mouth. He holds his breath as he chews, but to his disappointment, it’s just a mouthful of mac and cheese with hot dogs. It tastes just the same as he remembers, and he feels let down. He sighs after he swallows and just eats the rest as fast as he can. Sam puts his dishes in the sink and mopes into his room. He wants to look at the research again, to see if there was something he missed. Maybe he was supposed to read something before he eats? He reads the passage again and notices it said that it may happen anytime you eat their food. It could take a while, or it might be the next time the other person cooks. Sam’s serioulsly annoyed by this, but maybe he just needs to get Dean to cook more often so it will happen quicker. He’s determined to make this work and Sam's always been the best when it comes to solving a problem. He decides to take a trip to the library and see if he can find any other books that can give him more information. That plan in mind, he spends the rest of the night working on more homework, until he hears Dean come to his door.

“Hey Sammy, got a date. See ya!” Dean whistles as he changes in his room and heads out to make out with the latest chick he's been trying to score with. Sam can't help but feel a flare of anger; he should be the one that Dean is spending time with, not What's-her-name. Why doesn’t Dean feel the same way? Sam’s feelings for Dean have grown like a balloon, expanding in his chest slowly over time. He feels like he’s going to explode if he can’t get Dean to understand that. The worst part is, Dean doesn’t even seem to notice Sam’s unhappiness. John definitely noticed, but he just chalked it up to the hunting life. Sam's only relief is that his Dad doesn’t know specifics, because that was a sure way to never see Dean again. Sam's thoughts leave him so restless, he decides to take a run, to tire himself out enough to sleep. 

A week later and John still isn't back, so Sam decides to try again, but this time, he's gonna plan for something he likes to eat, just in case. He shops after school and makes sure to get the stuff in the kitchen before he asks Dean. He is even more nervous this time because in the past week, he hasn't found any more hints or tips on how to make this work. Dean has now been banging the same chick all week as well, and sometimes even in the house while Sam has on headphones and a burning anger in his heart. He wants to be able to tell Dean how he really feels. 

Finally, while he's hanging out with Dean in front of the TV working on just the right way to be casual about asking. During a commercial break he gently elbows Dean.

“Hey, can you make spaghetti for dinner?” Sam tries to not look at Dean, so as not to give himself away, instead keeping his eyes on the TV. 

“Sure, Sammy. We got any canned stuff?” Dean wanders off to the kitchen.

“No but I think we have sauce and meat.” Sam followed along, still working on being casual as his voice cracks.

“Dude, really?” Dean sighs, frustrated, pulling out the ingredients.

“Come on Dean, you love spaghetti.” Sam watches as Dean pulls down a pan and pot to cook in, his heart beating faster in anticipation.

“I hate cooking.” Dean whines as he starts the process, but Sam catches a smile on Dean’s face. Maybe Dean does like it, and if Sam keeps pushing, he will keep doing it. Sam smiles broadly as he wanders back to the living room. This is going much better and hopefully this will be the time. Sam's so excited, and soon, yummy smells fill the room. Once Dean calls him they both get their bowls and go to the living room. Sam thinks maybe he needs to be near Dean when he eats. He smells the food and his mouth waters. It smells fantastic. He takes a huge bite and closes his eyes. His smile fades as he savors the good food his brother has made for him, but not the taste he was hoping for. He sighs and eats the rest as fast as he can.

“Don’t choke Sam.” Dean chuckles as he watches his brother eat as if he were starving. Dean looks satisfied because to him it looks like Sam is happy. Sam puts up his dishes with a frown.

“Thanks.” Sam mumbles as he goes to his room not seeing the confusion on Dean’s face.

He is working on his homework in a funk. He doesn’t even hear Dean come into the room.

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean sits on the edge of Sam’s bed watching him.

“Nothing.” Sam doesn’t look up from his work. Wishing Dean wouldn’t push for more information.

“Right, what’s with the cooking thing?” Dean’s worried crease in his forehead makes Sam squirm.

“Nothing, can I just do my homework?” Sam keeps working but Dean won’t move. Dean reaches over and moves Sam’s chin up, so he will look at him.

“Just spill it. I know you.” Dean is grinning, but that crease is still there, and Sam knows that means Dean won’t give up.

“I miss real food. Dad is gone, and I like anything not fast food.” Sam tries to look bored and pushes Dean’s hand off his chin. His skin tingles with the contact, loving when Dean touches him. He stores away the warm feeling it leaves him with to examine later.

“Fine, gotta pick up Missy anyway. Be back later.” Dean ruffles Sam’s hair and walks off, whistling.

Sam is getting depressed. Dean keeps banging Missy and Sam keeps jerking off to fantasies of Dean. Sam’s 14-year-old brain is impatient and he doesn’t know how else to make this food thing work. He's looked up as much information as he can, and nowhere does it say that it has worked or how it works. He's starting to believe it really is an old wives tale. He can’t ask Bobby for information without revealing too much or Bobby telling his dad about it. Very soon, it slowly becomes an obsession for Sam; he works on different ways to make this work. He tries not to ask more than three times a week, but each day is agony for him. Their time here will end soon when their Dad finally returns, he's already called to say only two more weeks, and then they're packing up. This prompts Sam to add a new worry to the list: when they leave again, there will no doubt be more motels and no way to get Dean to cook. So the next two weeks Sam makes excuses about wanting more food and Dean obliges, but he's too smart to not realize something's up with Sam. It's bad enough to where Dean eventually stops seeing Missy, but the happy look on Sam's face makes it hurt less.

Before they know it, it's last night in the house, and Sam is laying down on his bed in the dark. Again, the food was normal, and Sam's convinced himself it’s because Dean doesn’t know what is going on; maybe Dean doesn’t want to be soulmates, and that's why it's not working. The whole thing has left Sam seriously depressed; he doesn’t know what he’d do if Dean came out and said he didn’t want him. Sam was so excited when Dean stopped taking Missy out, but that excitement was short lived, because things still didn’t get better. He can’t handle the weight of this worry anymore. He begins to sob, laying in bed on his side, head in his hands. He can’t stop, even when he hears the door and smells something sweet. He tries to stop crying so Dean will go away, but then, he feels the bed sag under Dean’s weight. He doesn't move, choosing to lay still in misery.

“Sammy, tell me what's going on.” Dean touches Sam’s back gently for a moment, to get his attention.

“Go away Dean.” Sam doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Nope. Talk to me.” Dean reaches out and pushes Sam’s shoulder to roll him over. 

Resigned, Sam opens his eyes to look up at Dean. “I can’t Dean. You won’t understand.” Sam’s face is puffy, and he can’t look Dean in the eye. More tears stream down his cheeks.

“Tell me.” Dean looks at Sam, his eyes full of love, and it gives Sam enough encouragement to keep talking.

“I found a way to tell if someone is your soulmate. But it isn’t working, and it hurts Dean.” He closes his eyes, hoping that was enough to get Dean to stop asking.

“Nuh uh, Sammy. You ain't getting off that easy. Who is she, tiger?” Dean tries a grin on, but Sam is too miserable to appreciate it.

“Not a she Dean. It’s you.” Sam whispers the last part and turns his face into the sheets. He holds his breath, waiting for Dean to freak out. He feels a hand palm his cheek, and opens his eyes.

“You are an open book Sammy. I know you love me. I just don’t know what to do about it.” Dean says gently, and now Sam can feel for himself how much his big brother cares.

“Just keep cooking. Something is bound to work. I'm just sorry I pushed it so hard without explaining.” Sam is in total shock that Dean already knew. So many questions bounce around in his mind, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Look, let’s just celebrate tonight, then we can talk about this tomorrow.” Dean compromises, grinning at Sam with excitement in his eyes.

“Celebrate….. celebrate what?!” Sam can’t believe Dean would want to celebrate this revelation, but he guesses it would be ok. He looks at Dean, who’s silently laughing at his look of confusion.

“Dude! Did you seriously forget your own birthday?!” Dean laughs harder at this.

“Wow, I did forget. So is that cake I smell?” Sam knew he'd smelled something sweet, but he was so depressed it didn’t register. Then it hits him; Dean remembered his birthday. But where did he get the money to buy a cake?

“Yup! Made it in home ec. It was an assignment about combining two weird flavors. Eat up, birthday boy!” Dean’s so proud of his creation as he pulls it out of its box and makes sure to cut a huge piece for Sam. Sam’s so happy that Dean not only remembered, he actually went out of his way to make an actual cake for him, that Sam isn't even thinking about the soulmate thing when he takes the first bite. 

Which is why the first thing he tastes make his eyes go wide, as if pop rocks of flavor were exploding on his tongue. The lemon cake is tart and just a little bit sweet, while the chocolate frosting is rich and sugary, it actually manages to offset the lemon perfectly. It’s so amazing, Sam’s already wolfing it down before he can let his brain catch up with him. He drops the plate and fork to the ground, shooting up out of the seat to plant a hard kiss full of sugary frosting on Dean’s full lips. Dean's so startled, his arms wrap around Sam in protection, as if he were falling. The kiss deepens a little as Dean’s soul responds to the flavors on Sam’s lips. Sam knew he was right, and now he can see Dean is beginning to understand. They finally part, panting, staring at each other.

Dean picks up a piece and eats it, just to see, and while it's definitely really good, he doesn't have the same feeling he had when it was from Sam’s mouth directly. He could tell the difference was huge and that Sam had to be right. He loves Sam, of course he does, but he always thought it was just brotherly. He knows he's not gay, but his soul clearly doesn’t care. He knows from now on, he'll just have to get used to this and protect Sam from the rest of the world. If anyone finds out, they will be separated, and that's something Dean can’t ever let happen. 

Dean smiles at Sam, and finally, they start to talk about their relationship, and what it means for the both of them, and their future. It takes a long time to work out what they need to do to explore this new aspect of their lives, and protect it from the world, and anyone who would want to destroy it, destroy them. They sleep in the same bed as often as they can after that. Not for sex but for the comfort they find in being so near each other; it was amazing, and when their Dad died years later, they realized they could always be together and they finally felt comfortable enough to let a real relationship begin. 

 

Now, it’s Sam’s birthday many years later, Sam coming back in from a trip to the store and a delightful smell is coming from the Bunker’s kitchen. He laughs to himself as he realizes  
Dean has made him the same birthday cake that brought them together. He heads into the kitchen to see a grinning Dean and that amazing cake, both looking so sinfully innocent.

“Do you seriously think this will get you laid Dean?” Sam's tone is deadpan, but Dean knows he just wants to see Dean squirm; of course he's getting laid, it’s his birthday.

“Dude, you know you can’t resist this sweet body.” Dean laughs as he cuts Sam a piece. Sam tastes it and the same sensation happens again, causing Sam to let out a moan. He eats a few more bites, then waves Dean over. He kisses Dean again, rubbing his sugary tongue against Dean’s lips. He pulls back and watches Dean’s face as his eyes close and he moans too.

“Just like last time.” Dean kisses back, and they can’t seem to stop. They use their fingers to fill up on icing to wipe on certain body parts as they get undressed. It's a sensation for them both that never gets old, and the lovemaking is so intense; their bodies never feel better than when they are as close to one body as they can get. The night is magical for them both and they know now, like they knew that first night, they were meant to be soulmates.


End file.
